Eddie Dorado
History Eddie Dorado: 2001 - 2009 Eddie was named after his father, Dr. Eduardo Dorado, and was born in Argentina. Eddie’s mother, Maria, died from a sickness attributed to cancer when Eddie was just two years old. Maria's father (and Eddie's grandfather) Santiago García, went to court to gain custody of Eddie, citing that the research that Dr. Dorado was invested in had given Maria cancer. The courts of Argentina’s decision defaulted to side Eddie's grandfather when Dr. Dorado claimed he could not discuss the project and then fled the country between hearings. A few months later, it was discovered that Eduardo Dorado had been working for STAR Labs to develop the Justice League of America's Zeta Beam technology. Following the incident, Dr. Dorado made numerous attempts to win custody of his son back but due to his having fled the country, the courts were not favorable to his pleas. When Eddie was six, he began complaining of a constant fever and muscle spasm. Eddie’s grandfather became concerned that Eddie had the same sickness that had taken his mother. Eddie’s grandfather took Eddie to numerous specialist and specialty clinics, but they all denied he had any sort of cancer. A battery of test were ordered, but before the results could return, a mysterious man made contact with Eddie’s grandfather and claimed to have a treatment for the young boy if they could travel to the United States. Santiago Garcia declined the offer and was given a bullet to the face. Eddie was then forcibly kidnapped and taken to an airport where he was extracted from the country and brought to a covert laboratory ran by Cadmus Labs known as “Location J”. Eddie was kept at this location for a number of months before being relocated to the location where he met Ace, Colin, Asami, and Tye. It was only here that Eddie discovered he was a metahuman when his body was subjected to raw Zeta Beam radiation that Eddie’s power was jump-started and his own body began creating that energy, enabling him to teleport within his line of sight. Eager to ask his father if this power was intentional, Eddie decided to escape with the others when Joker afforded him the opportunity.Oracle Files: Eddie Dorado (1/2) Jack: 2009 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Originally the Royal Flush Gang were bad. Now they're just out to keep themselves safe. They're basically a superpowered team of misfit teenagers. They break a few minor laws (like theft and vandalism) in the course of survival and having fun, but they also are not ones to stand by and let a bad guy kill innocent people... but if another hero is engaged in a fight, they're also not likely to lend a hand (well... some of them will, like Colin or Tye, but Eddie, Asami, and Ace are less interested in doing good and more about keeping to themselves). * The Royal Flush Gang's hideout is a former den of the Joker in a comedy club. Notes * Eddie is based on the character El Dorado from the Super Friends cartoon, and inspired by his appearances in the Young Justice animated series. Links and References * Appearances of Eddie Dorado * Character Gallery: Eddie Dorado Category:Characters Category:Royal Flush Gang Members Category:Metahuman Category:Composite Character Category:Latinos Category:Argentinans Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Gothamite Category:27th Reality